drunken confessions
by iamakaiser
Summary: bella likes edward for a long time, and after a night of drinking, she finally gets the courage to ask him. my first work. please be kind? im thinking of expanding the story. so yea. i hope you like it. b&e all human
1. Chapter 1

I saw them again a while ago, it was always him and her "perfect" girlfriend. After all, he was perfection. Oh how I wished that I was the one whom his arms are around with. His eyes were this captivating color, his hair was always a mess atop of the beautiful head of his. And his lips, oh, that lips that begged to be kissed.

Edward Cullen was always the "unattainable" guy I always wanted to be with. He's the captain of the school's basketball team, the teacher's pet and all around good guy.

And his girlfriend? The principal's daughter, Tanya Denali. She was the popular type, the cheerleader captain and the homecoming queen. She and Edward are the perfect couple- in the eyes of others of course.

Maybe you're wondering why I'm telling you this, well, first of all. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, daughter to Renee and Charlie Swan. And I like Edward Cullen since I first saw him.

flashback..

I hurried to the administration's office before the bell rang. I tried to run as carefully as I can just so that I would not trip on something like air perhaps? Anyways, I was on my way to the office, until I bumped to something (more like tackled to the wall by someone), as always stumbled and tried to hurry to the office when I heard this beautiful voice.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Are you alright?" he said

"Yea, I'm used to it, I trip on virtually anything so its no biggie"

He laughed! Oh my God! His laugh was perfect!

" It seems like your new here, I'm Edward Cullen, and your are?"

"Bella, Bella Swan, hey do you know where the admin office is? I'm sort of lost?"

"Sure I'll take you there" he offered.

"Thanks"

On our way to the office, all I could do was admire this god before me. I noticed his hair, his perfect body, and everything. He told me stuff about this school and asked me why I moved here and why I chose this school.

After a few minutes, we finally reached the office.

"Here. Just talk to Ms. Hurley and she will give all the forms to you! Goodluck Bella."

"Thanks"

The same day, I met Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, his boyfriend Jasper McCarthy and Rosalie Hale. We clicked instantly and became closer since then.

end flashback

And now, it's officially one year, 3 months and 2 weeks since I liked him. And also one year 3 months and 2 weeks since I feel this weird feeling when I see him with that Tanya girl. Maybe I'm jealous or whatever but I don't really like her.

"Common Bells! Stop sulking and get down here! Jasper sucks in Guitar Hero" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming!"

Every Friday night we always had game night or movie night. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice would sleep over and eat pizza or just chill with me and my brother Emmett.

Rosalie and Emmett were together a month since we moved here, Rosalie's the perfect blond, co-captain of the cheer squad and one of the popular girls in school and Alice, well, she is a handful. She's the smallest among us, but boy! she can burst and bounce around the room like a little pixie, but I love them, they are the greatest best friends I can ever have.

"Bella, common! Kick Emmett's ass in Guitar Hero! For revenge!" Jasper teased as I picked up the controller

"Yea right Jaz! Trash talk would get you nowhere!" Emmett laughed.

The night continued on, we even played truth or dare with shots. That was a fun one! We ended up being drunk and called the night off.

I got Alice's fone and dialed Edward's number. With all the liquid courage I drank this night, I think I can pull it off.

"What Alice? It's 2 in the morning" Edward groggily said

"Well Edward, this is Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I hate that Tanya bitch for clinging on to you. That's all have a good night!" I slurred. and dropped the phone.

"Bella? Are you okay?" And then I hung up


	2. chapter2

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thanks to those who reviewed, those who put me in their fave. stories and the stories alert. I love you all!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, even Edward. haha. I forgot to put this in the first chapter. well anyways. Shall we continue?**

"_Bella? Are you okay?" And then I hung up_

The next day…

I was having another one of my "Edward dreams", and I was just getting to the good parts until I was woken up by the annoying sun streaming down my window. I squinted my eyes as I become aware my hang over. My head and stomach hurt like hell! I swear! I'll never drink that much again.

Good thing it was Saturday, I can catch up with my sleep and hopefully get rid of my hangover. Rosalie and Alice stayed for the night, they have such high tolerance for alcohol, and me? I think I was the only one who was really drunk.

I went down to see them preparing breakfast. Alice was saying something to Rose and they ended up laughing about it. They didn't see me going down until..

"Gah! Stop it! Pleeaase? My head hurts!" I said, can't they have some sort of sympathy for me? I mean common! I'm the one whose freakin' head felt as if it was being constantly smacked with a hammer.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! How bout you eat your breakfast?" Alice smoothly said as she offered me pancakes and some orange juice to go with it.

"Uh thanks" I said simply, and went on to eat my breakfast.

"Bella, we really had fun last night! We should do it more often." Rosalie said as she sat down beside me and ate.

"Less talking more eating please" I was annoyed. I wasn't really a morning person, and even not a morning-person with a freakin hangover person too.

"Oh! I forgot, here's some aspirin, I know your head hurts a lot and this would help." she offered.

"Thanks, Love you Rose."

"Yea I know, that's what friends are for"

" So Bella, how did your conversation with Edward go?" Alice asked me. I know she was hiding something from me and I know that something fishy is going on.

"Huh? What conversation?" I asked.

"You know the one where you snatched my phone and said that you would tell Edward something important"

"Oh my god! I thought I was dreaming! Uh! I've made fun of myself with Edward hearing it! I think I'm going to die!"

" Bella, its okay! I mean, your drunk and all, so I think Edward won't bother." Alice consoled me. She's just like a pocketful of sunshine.

After eating breakfast, Rose and Alice went back to their houses to have a change of clothes and we were going to the mall to go shopping. So while waiting, I turned on my computer and decided to surf the net just to kill the time. I checked my mail and then replied to some of them. I logged on to my messenger account and saw Edward online. I decided to just play it cool and wait for him to message me.

Until..

_Edward Cullen(edcullen) wants to have a private conversation with you. accept or decline. _

I hesitatingly clicked accept as my heart was beating so much that I thought I was going to faint.

edcullen: hey bella?

iseeizzie: hey

edcullen: how are you?

iseeizzie: well I'm still hung over. but the rest is good. all systems go

edcullen: yea? im glad. so..

iseeizzie: so..

I decided to just come clean and tell him about the drunk dial incident. Here goes nothing..

iseeizzie: listen, I just wanted you to know that I was drunk last night and calling you was a mistake.

edcullen: it's okay. Alice told me about what you did in your house, and its cool

iseeizzie: thanks ed.

edcullen: so what brings you online?

iseeizzie: well I got bored and well, im here. you?

edcullen: Tanya wanted me to make an account in some site, and I was also bored so yea. im still here.

iseeizzie: cool.

The rest of the day went by as we talked about random things and stuff. I learned that he was also in to the same music than I liked and we had a lot of things in common. But since he has a boyfriend, I decided to just play the bestfriend role and see where that goes.

Alice and Rosalie picked me up for shopping at 3pm. I told them everything that happened earlier and said that after doing that, I deserved a make over. Yay! I'm going to be in my personal hell. Make overs and Isabella Swan don't really go together. They said that to celebrate we will go to this club called twilight and meet new guys there.

Let the hellish games begin.

**A/N. What will happen in the club? Find out in the next chapter. but I'll end this chapter here for now. I'll update later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry, I posted this chapter so late because I've been so busy with school works and requirements for graduation! So yea. Here goes. Thank you for your time and all of your support.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. :)**

_Let the hellish games begin._

Alice and Rosalie are having one of those makeovers for me. I'm going to be Bella Barbie for 8 hours or so. And our first agenda is to shop for the perfect dress, since I was told by Rosalie that we will attend one of the school's function but it will be held at a club for an informal vibe and we need to be "dolled up" for the occasion since people from different colleges will be there and we must have a good impression on them.

Anyways, we searched each shop until we find THE perfect dress, only stopping twice, one for food and the other one for our much needed caffeine. I swear, if it wasn't for the venti white mocha with extra shots that I had during the afternoon, I would pass out from shopping. Those girls are really hard core shoppers, I mean, we cant leave a store with out at least one bag on hand. We covered everything from underwear to even scented candles. Why can't we find a freakin dress! If it weren't for the people from other colleges thing, I will not attend the function! And Alice and Rosalie used this to play makeover on me.

I was taken out of my trance when Alice's soprano voice rang in my ears.

"Bel-la, can you please hurry up! We need to find dresses! Chop chop!" She sang and made her way to the new store.

"Yea yea, don't panick, I'm coming!" I said, trying to drag my feet towards another store.

We searched in the racks, finally they found one for them, and hopefully one for me. They chose three dresses for me and gave them as we entered the fitting rooms. Rose tried on hers first. She had a dark purple dress which had silver detailing and brought out the color of her eyes. Then Alice tried on hers as well, she chose a deconstructed silver and blue dress. It was very Alice, with the different cut it has and accentuated Alice's petite frame.

I was the last one to try on my dresses, the first one had a one strap which draped down and was flowy, it was to exaggerated for me, and I looked like a hanger with a bunch of drapes on it. The second one was a reject too, it was a silver and was to short. I think I would not have a good impression on the college heads. The last one was my personal favorite, It had this Grecian inspired top with black neck detail and was white in the bodice, it also had a dark blue skirt that accentuated my curves and was just the right length, just above the knee and was sexy and conservative at the same time. It was perfect!

I stepped out of the fitting room. And saw the faces of Rose and Alice. They were shocked and in awe as I turned for them.

"Is it okay? Oh my god is it horrible?" I asked them. They didn't say anything and if they kept this going, I knew I was in trouble. And when I say trouble, I mean catastrophic madness from Rosalie and Alice.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked as I snapped my fingers in front of them, oh my god, I think I got it bad. I'm dead meat!

"Uh.. Bella! Oh my god! This is… is so perfect! I'm speechless." Alice said as she inspected the dress.

"Yeah Bella, this is so you! You should get this!" Rosalie exclaimed as she went through the dresses we chose.

"So this is it?" I asked

"Yep!" Both the girls answered.

Finally, after a couple of hours of shopping, we are going to rest, well as the stylists that Alice hired for us did our hair and make up for the event. More torture I thought, but it will be worth it. "It will be okay", I repeated the mantra over and over again as they did my hair. Alice said that it will have soft curls and I would have natural makeup, just light enough but will be very noticeable.

" And voila! from plain and drab, to Ms Flirty and Fab!" Antonio said, he was my hair and makeup stylist.(A/N a little reminiscent of the make over scene in princess diaries.)

"Bells, you look great, you will so rock the guys socks out in the party! Oh! And especially Edward's!" Rosalie said. While she placed all the necessary things in our clutch bags.

"Okay girls, time for our shoes, Rose take the silver one, Bells, take the black one and I'll take the blue one." Alice said as she pulled out three boxes. I took the black box and I saw the shoes that Alice chose for me to wear. It was at least 3 inches in height and had straps around the ankles and the toes. (A/N, think of Katy Perry's shoes in the music video of Thinking of you, and it kinda looked like my prom shoes. ahhaha.)

"Ali, are you sure I can walk with this thing? I mean I can trip over anything?" I asked her, clearly she's unaware of my clumsiness.

"Yeah! Don't worry Bells, they have first aid kits there, so no need to worry" She consoled me. But seriously, I think can't walk in them, let alone dance in them.

"Common girls, lets go!" Rosalie called from the door, where Rose's father's car was waiting. It was a silver jaguar with a chauffer. Looks like we had gone all out for tonight.

"This is going to be a long night.." I sighed as the car took us away.

We arrived at Twilight fashionably late, as Alice would say. The theme for the night was Hollywood Glam. There were paparazzi, a photo wall and lots and lots of drinks, non alcoholic of course(or so I know). After having our photos taken in the photo wall, we went through the crowd and mingled with the college crowd. I have talked to most of them and I thought that I would give it a rest since my feet are killing me.

Secretly, I always thought that I would have these makeovers just so that Edward would notice me. He was again with Tanya and was talking to some people from Harvard. Edward and I said our hellos a while ago when we saw each other by the rest rooms, and then parted ways. Seems like he didn't notice my new look, I was sort of disappointed, but I kind off expected it since he was always with Tanya.

The night ended with blisters in my feet, and a broken heart.

I was growing tired with me having expectations that Edward would notice or even like me. I was getting sick of it.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Emmett asked me as he saw me having and intense stare down at nothing, I laughed at the pet name he gave me. It's either he needs something or he wants to talk about things.

"Nothing Em. I'm okay." I said trying to fake a smile, so that he wouldn't notice.

"Common Bells, I know something's not right, I'm your brother, can you give me some credit for that?" He said as he sat down beside me in the couch.

"I don't wanna talk about it Em, it just that I'm tired of Edward not noticing me and stuff, I know that it's not always going to go my way, but I've liked him too much that it hurts, and I was thinking that I'm just wasting my time on him. It just makes me so sad that I can't have what I want even if it was an arm's length away. I'm so disappointed, on my self." I said as I started to cry my eyes out.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. It's okay. Just let it out, I'm here." Emmett consoled me as he ran his hands through my hair while kissing my head. I always felt safe when he did this. I felt like he was always protecting me. I love my big burly brother.

We sat there together as I continued to cry and Emmet soothing me.

I think I fell asleep, after crying last night. All I could remember was me telling Emmet and crying. And I woke up in my bed. I think he carried me in my room when I fell asleep.

It's a new day and a new start..

**A/N: Another chapter for you. Reviews make me happy.:) Thank you for your time******


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Thanks for those who added me to their stories alert list. I love you all.:)**

**thanks for those who read it.**

**Vampiregirl: I also know how it feels. I've felt it before, and it did hurt a lot when you see the guy you like with a girl, but you can't do anything about it. **

**DISCLAIMER. I OWN NOTHING**

_I think I fell asleep, after crying last night. All I could remember was me telling Emmet and crying. And I woke up in my bed. I think he carried me in my room when I fell asleep. _

_It's a new day and a new start.._

Since today's Sunday, I still have time to make adjustments and make myself ready for the big change. I know its going to be tough, since I've liked Edward for a long time, and this is going to need some work, I hope I can get motivated enough so that I can go through with all of this.

Since it was a bit early, I decided to surf the net for some tips. I know, it's desperate, but what the heck, I need to do this, for myself and for my sanity. As I looked upon the articles, I came across a site which offered some useful tips.

It's called the moving on masterplan and it said that basically, I have to follow two steps so that I can move on. But each step has a corresponding sub-step and I have to do those too.

**Stage one**  
**1) Don't see him- **okay, this is going to be easy, since we have different schedules in school, I can avoid him at all costs the only problem is, at lunch, but I think I can work a way around it.

**2) Don't contact him- **I'll just make myself permanently busy for him, and even in my IM, I'll ignore him completely.

**3) Don't go to the empty cupboard- **This is weird, but the article says that "_don't try to find ways to fix or get back a relationship you know in your heart is over is like going to an empty cupboard hoping that instead of a few crumbs you'll find a big fat loaf there. You won't, and as long as you're going back to that cupboard you won't see the deliciously full one just around the corner. Close the door on it and walk away." _I will try not to open that cupboard! I'm going to lock and throw the key somewhere! I can do this.!

**4) Talk about him less-** Okay, it will be easy around Emmett, but not with Alice and Rosalie, I think I will tell them later about my decision, I hope Alice won't kill me after she knows, she wants me and him together. So I hope it works out.

**5) Stop giving yourself a hard time-** I need to get this step done, seeing him with Tanya made me feel that I was too plain and too ugly for him. Now, I will be better, but it isn't for him. Liking him made my self-esteem go down the drain, and now, I must get it back!

**6) Think of yourself as over it- **I am over HIM! I don't need him in my life and I can make me happy without him involved! There's so many fish in the sea, why settle for a fish in the pond.

I called up my girlfriends for some bonding time and so that I can finally tell them my decision. They said that they will be over in a few minutes and will bring breakfast. Thank God for those two, I will be saved from kitchen work, not that I minded anyways, but talking over breakfast crepes and hot chocolate can sure brighten up my day.

I saw Alice's yellow Porsche in our driveway, they're here, with bags of breakfast in hand.

"Good morning sweet, how are you?" Rosalie asked as they entered the house and set the bags in the kitchen.

"I'm trying to feel good, with sore blisters in my feet" I said as I playfully glared at Alice, who was the culprit while setting the table.

"I know your going to blame me, that's why I brought these!" Alice defended herself as she held up a bag of feet cushions. That little pixie can be really irritating but the same time be the sweetest girl.

"Aww, thanks Ali, anyways let's eat!" I said, as we sat down in the table.

"Wait, where's Em?" Rosalie said, of course! How can I forget my lovable brother!

"He's probably sleeping, I think I'll call him in his room. Just a sec" I said then went up to his room.

"Emmett, wakey-wakey" I said, trying as best as I could to imitate barney.

"Nooo, I wanna sleep!" He groggily said, Emmett is so not a morning person.

"Your Rosie is here." I said, that always worked. And in no time, he was up.

"Why didn't you say so! I would've fetched them." He said as he dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself presentable.

"You were sleeping. So… Anyways, hurry up, breakfast is ready." I said as I went out of his room.

"By the way, thanks Em, for last night. I love you bro." I added as I went downstairs.

Emmett was downstairs in almost no time, and instantly sat beside his "Rosie" for their morning banter. They were so sweet. I think they will last. They are so adorable together, Emmett was the big burly type, while Rose is the girl with the supermodel looks. Their children will be so cute!

We ate breakfast while talking about random things. Alice told us about what happened to Jessica Stanley after I left in the function. Apparently, she hit on some guy from the college boards, and was practically throwing herself at him, because of too much alcohol from the dreaded punch. It took 3 guys to pull them apart. Alice said that when they we're pulled apart, all Jessica said is: "All I want is his hot dog." And then she passed out. It was so funny. She even said this in her best Jessica-voice impersonation. We were all crackin' up, as we finished breakfast.

After eating and cleaning up the dishes, we went up for our bonding time. Emmett was used to this and just headed to the gym then to the grocery for food.

We were going to watch John Tucker Must Die, as Alice insisted that we should see Jesse Metacalfe's hot bod, while we talked.

"So Bells what's the real reason behind your early exit last night?" Rosalie inquired, she knew me too well.

"Its.. about Edward." I simply said as I saw their eyes widen with the mention of Edward's name.

"What about Edward, did he finally broke up with Tanya?" Alice squealed, she was really into playing match maker between me and Edward.

"No, It's just that I thought about me and Edward, and I think I'm finally giving up. I think that all my heartache is not worth it. He doesn't really notice me. And I'm just wasting my efforts. I'm sorry Ali." I said, it felt better to tell my bestfriends. I know there will be consequences, but I think I'm ready.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry for my brother, he can really be blind at times, he doesn't see the real gem in front of him, and settles for some trash like Tanya. I'm so sorry." Alice said, she was really pissed of at Edward, she never really liked Tanya anyways, it was always for show that they tried to act civil together.

"Are you okay Bells?" Rose said, always direct to the point. She was frank, and but at least she was honest.

"Yes, and I can do this! I'm not going to waste my time anymore." I said.

After finishing the movie, we headed to the spa for some needed relaxation. And then some shopping afterwards. Alice brought me some new clothes for tomorrow's school day. She and Rosalie picked it up for me because they thought that as I enter this new part of my life, I should have a new wardrobe. Or that was just their excuse for another shopping trip. Then we went home and got ready for tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

I woke up feeling refreshed. After the day at the spa and telling the closest people in my life that I am going to be better, I felt really good. I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. I chose a cute top and skinny pants then my chucks. It was really artsy in a muted way. It was just right. I let my hair down with some soft curls at the end and added eye shadow and eyeliner. I also swiped on some lipgloss to complete the look.

Mom had already prepared breakfast and Emmett was feasting on it. I joined them downstairs and greeted them, then I proceeded to eat my breakfast. After eating, I got my stuff and headed for school.

School was a blur. I got few stares from others and I even got complemented by Jacob Black. He was the quarterback of our football team and was really handsome. He was courting me for a while before, but I told him that I couldn't date him because I liked Edward back then. I guess it's time to take up on that offer.

Months passed. My relationship with Jacob progressed; we are officially boyfriend-girlfriend. He was sweet. He would always wait for me, he was a perfect gentleman. He would always make me laugh and make me smile. He even made his baby sister give me flowers and made her say "I love you" but all she said was, "I waallb yoou" that was so adorable.

**A/N. So another chapter! **

**Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. I'm sorry for the super delayed chapter update. I was busy late March because of all the graduation practices and what-not. And I just got home from a trip from the province last week. Plus, I had a major case of writers block. As if I am a major "Writer" anyways. Haha. Oh! And I forgot, I just revised the 4****th**** chapter 'cause I thought I needed to tweak the plot a bit to make the story fit the plot that I like. **

**So. Without much ado. This is the 5****th**** chapter. Thanks for your time..**

**DISCLAIMER. I own nothing..**

Me and Jacob were going steady, and although it was far from perfect, I am happy with our relationship. But something tells me that it was lacking something. I felt as if there was a void waiting to be filled. A part of me shut down that feeling. I mean, who wouldn't want to be in my place, I'm dating a sweet, caring guy who loves me, plus he is a quarterback too! I should be happy and content.

Time flew so fast and now finals are coming up, which means we have to go through the college application process. Me and Jacob were too busy with school and all, that we only had time for each other when we had our study nights. Yes, Jacob studied with me. Unlike other athletes, he studied. He knew his priorities and I'm happy for that. We needed to study harder to get to our desired schools. We wanted to be together in college so that we can be there for each other.

After finals, there was a senior night held at twilight, some sort of congratulatory party for all the seniors. All the girls and I were doing some prepping done for the party. Of course Alice found this as another excuse for shopping.

But this time, Alice and Rose took it upon themselves to shop for me. From the dress to the accessories, they will take care of it. Alice said that all we need to do was meet up at the spa to do some and I quote "pampering" for all the work we seem to do especially the past few weeks. I gotta agree with them. Last week was hell! We were so stressed out and it felt good to unwind.

The day of the party finally arrived and we were on our way to the spa. We got massages and got facials, we even got our nails too. After the trip to the spa, I felt as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders and I felt relaxed.

We got ready at Rose's house, since it was the nearest to the Spa. I don't get it, why did we have to get this ready for a freakin party! The party will be at 3 hours. So I didn't really get the point of getting ready too early.

I was brought out of my internal rant when Alice nudged me at my side.

"Weren't you listening?" Alice said annoyingly. She didn't like it when we spaced out when she was saying something. And trust me, an angry Alice is so scary.

"Sorry, my mind's a little foggy from sleep." I said, and added in a yawn to emphasize the point.

"Anyway, we need to get ready early because the guys are picking us up and there will probably be traffic so we better get moving." Alice said as she ushered me to Rose's room.

"Hmm. I think you just need eyeshadow and some gloss and your good to go." Alice said as she applied light blue eyeshadow and some light pink gloss.

"So Alice, has Bella seen her dress?" Rose asked Alice as she started doing my hair.

"Oh I almost forgot! Here you go." Alice squealed as she handed me a paper bag. A rather large one I might add.

"Thanks." I said as I opened up the bag she gave me. I went to the bathroom to change, Alice went all the way, she even bought accessories for the outfit.

I stepped out of the bathroom and stared Rose's full length mirror. I didn't know who the girl in the mirror is. Her hair had curled at the end and looked like she stepped out of the set of Gossip Girl, with a headband rivaling that of Blair Waldorf. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with a large bow on the left strap. The dress stopped just above her knees. She had a blood red belt and a clutch, she had on turquoise peep toe heels that made her legs look a mile long. Whoa, I realized that the girl was me! God! I look great. (a/n pic on profile)

"See, I told you this is so it!" Alice said with her soprano voice.

"Oh yeah! We did good!" Rose said as she finished up on her hair and make up.

We all looked fabulous, as always, Rose and Alice looked stunning, Alice wore a grey multi panthera silk twill dress. It was strapless and had ruffles on the skirt part, it had some black silk accents on it and was perfect on Alice. Rose's dress was equally gorgeous as well she wore a stone grey multi dazzle sweater. It had a mesh overlap and a shimmery dress underneath. It brought out the color of her eyes.

It was around 7 when our dates arrived, of course Alice is going with Jasper, and Emmett would go with Rose, and I am going with Jacob. We rode in Jacob's 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class SLK350 Roadster. Having a amazingly rich boyfriend did have its perks.

The ride to Twilight was enjoyable, spending time with Jacob was always a blast, we had so many things in common. He held my hand the whole time, but instead of feeling loved, I felt that eerie sinking of my stomach and it's almost as if, I was guilty. But it would hurt Jacob's feelings deeply if I ended up this. I was really confused.

"Baby, what's the matter? Are you okay? Did Alice torture you in one of her killer shopping sprees?" His concern laced every word. This man really loves me.

"No, I'm fine. Alice did not drag me into one of her shopping sprees. I'm good." I said, hopefully that would change the topic. I don't wanna dwell on the subject anymore.

"So the results of the Entrance exams will be said later, are you excited or what?"

I was about to answer, but we arrived at the club. Jacob escorted me out of the car. We made it to the registration booth where we will see where we got accepted. We searched our names in the board and there it was, Jacob got in Yale. He really wanted to study there. I'm glad for him. It took a lot of effort for him to be accepted to Yale.

I searched my name, and thankfully I saw that I got accepted in Dartmouth, and the American University of France! In full scholarship! Oh my God! This is so cool! I immediately called up Charlie and Renee to tell them the good news. They were ecstatic! They said that they were proud of me and are happy for me!

When we got settled, in our little booth, I decided to finally announce the big news. Even Jacob didn't know. I decided to make it a surprise.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something" I said. Good thing we had the overlooking booth, it's not too noisy and not too crowded.

"About? Hey guys do you know that Jas and I got accepted at Harvard! Oh My God! I'm so happy!" squealed Alice, excitement evident in her voice.

"Well, I'm going to Princeton! With Emmett! Yay!" Rose said, I was so happy for my friends!

"Jacob's going to Yale." I stated simply, I was jealous at my friends, they got to go with their boyfriends to college while the colleges I got accepted to was not even close to Jacob's school.

"What about you Bells? You didn't tell me a while ago" Jacob asked me.

"Well, I got accepted in Dartmouth. And.." I said trailing off.

"And?" Rose asked.

"AUF." I said.

"What? You mean THE AUF? American University of France! Oh my God Bella! I'm so proud of you!" Alice exclaimed. She knew I wanted to study abroad.

"So what will you choose?" Jasper asked as he hugged Alice even closer.

" I don't know." was all I can say, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm confused.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett went down to dance, so that leaves me alone with Jacob.

"So what are you going to do?" Jacob asked

"Baby, I honestly don't know." I asked looking into his eyes.

"Well at least you got into the school you wanted. That would be so cool!" I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I'd get to walk on the same floors that my idols used to walk!" Jacob said, I know he was trying to sound happy, but I know he's really bothered.

The night passed by and now Jacob was dropping me off at home. I went upstairs to my room, knowing that Charlie and Renee would have been sleeping. I tried to sleep. But I ended up tossing and turning. I know now what to do and decided to call Jacob instead.

"Hello?" Jacob asked, sleep wasn't evident in his voice.

"Hey" I said.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yea."

"So, I was thinking, about the college thing?"

"Hmm."

"Babe, I'm studying in France. The scholarship grant would be too much to let it pass. I hope you understand."

"I know you're going to say that. This is what you wanted. And as long as you're happy I'm cool. You know that I wanted you to be happy and all."

"But how about us?"

"If it's meant to be, we can make through it all."

So after letting it all out, we finally had some easy conversation, it lasted an hour or so, then we decided to call it a night and have some good night's sleep. Jacob and I know that we both have to face this crossroad in life, and we agreed that if didn't work out, we would remain friends. We were more like best friends turned lovers. And we both know that we love each other, but we are not closing doors, but not opening them entirely. If someone comes along, then we'll just let the chips fall where they may.

We spent our vacation enjoying each other's company as much as we can and even spent more with friends. I learned that Edward would study in Harvard. Apparently he and Tanya broke it off after Edward caught Tanya in a very compromising position with Newton.

Summer is through, and we had to face college life, well, for me that is. I had to leave early to settle in. Charlie bought me a new loft apartment in Paris, he said that money is not an issue, for his baby girl. Renee wanted me to bask in the cultural experience that is France, but being a mother, reminded me to call at least once a day, or she would board the next plane to France.

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. And I'm saying my final goodbyes to my friends and family. Alice was practically brawling when I said my goodbye, so was Rose. I will miss them both greatly. Jacob was also fighting his own tears, he hugged me so tightly that I was afraid I wasn't going to breathe anymore. He said that we'll always keep in touch and update me regularly. Renee was also crying, and Charlie was also soothing her, it was really sweet. Emmett was also sentimental, he said that if any Parisian boys try to hurt me in every way, he would fly over and tear him limb after limb, he will be showing him some good ol' American bashin! As for Edward, he just stood there with a distant look in his eyes, After finally saying goodbyes, I kissed everyone goodbye. Even Edward, even if it was just in the cheek, I felt a spark, but dismissed it eventually.

I boarded my plane and finally landed on France.

France here I come!

**A/N. Here's a new chapter for all of you! I'll be updating soon since I'm on vacation! Hahaha. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for your time. Love you all.**

**hugs and kisses.**

**joy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Oh my god guys, I love you all, especially those who put the story or me on alert. I love you! And also to my beloved reviewers. Thank you! Thank you!

So here are some of my replies to the reviewers.

truemidnite- YAY for more independent Bella! But I warn you, she may get bitchy in later chapters.(sneakpreview!)

leechlover_9 and Amber1989.. Here's a chapter for you! You so made my day! : )

Renee1895. -We'll see in this chapter.

jessunshine- lol. I wrote that! Hahahaha. I must have overlooked it or something. Sorry for that.:))

WARNING: I may do some time traveling here. So be warned. Hahaha. Also, some of the things about Paris is made up. Since I haven't been there yet, all my references are from google and wikipedia.

DISCLAIMER. I own nothing.

**BPOV**

I boarded my plane and finally landed on France.

France here I come!

I arrived at Paris, I instantly felt so lonely. It's like I was a small girl lost in a sea of buildings, museums and lovers. Oh how I miss my family. If Alice was here, I would have been dragged to all the designer shops of doom. But I knew it was a part of this journey. I mean. I have to live here for like 3-5 years. So I might as well get used to it.

I went through Immigration and then gathered my suitcases. My other stuff was sent over a week ago to my apartment. I went outside and hailed a cab. We went through the Paris was beautiful, wait, beautiful wasn't a term enough for its splendor. Every building was not just a structure but a work of art. If I stare at it too long, I think I'm going to cry.

We eventually arrived at my apartment. It was cool. It was old Paris outside, but inside was a different story, it had a loft style in it and it was pretty big. It was also fully furnished. It had a bi-level section where I suppose my bed is. It also had a magnificent view of the city. I explored my apartment and saw that all other my stuff shipped were placed by the door, so I have to do unpacking later. Charlie said that the place was all set up, it had a phone, a kitchen and even wireless internet. Speaking of Charlie, I think I need to call them.

"Bella!" Charlie said, you can sense the relief as he answered the call.

"Dad! The apartment you gave me was amazing. I love it!"

"I'm glad you do baby. So how is Paris?"

"Oh my god! It is so beautiful! I mean the buildings the shops and the eiffle tower! You should so be here!"

"Don't worry dear, we'll be there when you need us." Renee said

"Bells, we'll have to go, its midnight here and we need sleep. Just call up when you need us 'kay?"

"Sure Dad. Love you."

"Love you to Bells." They both said.

I gotta admit, I'm kinda excited to unpack my stuff and set it all up. And since that's a good way to fight jet lag. I might as well get on with it, since it's like 7 am.

After sorting my stuff and having a quick shower, I'm ready for lunch, while arranging my stuff a while ago, I saw that even the fridge was stocked. And the a map was posted in the fridge door with a magnet, so maybe I'll go explore the city later. I cooked my lunch and decided to explore the neighborhood.

I found out that I had a neighbor from US too! Her name's Angela and was going to be studying at the same school as I am. She was really friendly and funny. She agreed to show me around, because she stayed here longer than I am.

Spending time with Angela was nice. I'm glad that I finally had a friend here. At least I don't feel so alone anymore. The night has come and I have to hit the sheets. After saying goodbye to each other I was ready to sleep until I remembered Jacob. How can I forget my own boyfriend! What kind of a girlfriend am I! damn!

I called up Jacob and all I got was his voice mail. Maybe he's busy with Quill and the guys.

"Hey this is Jacob I can't get to my phone right now, just leave a message after the beep. And I'll get back to you."

"Jake! Sorry I haven't called in a while. Paris is great. I have a new friend already. Her name's Angela and we hit it off pretty well. So yea. Gotta go! Night!"

I fell into sleep after that. I knew tomorrow's going to be a new experience.

_THE NEXT DAY.._

Angela agreed to accompany me to AUF, since I needed to file my documents early, especially because of the scholarship. I learned that the chosen course for me was Global Communications Major in Journalism. Sweet, that was my first choice! Hahaha. I also learned that since I'm relatively new, I was required to attend the orientation for freshmen. Our class was composed of many students, most of them from different countries. Angela was also in my class too. She introduced me to her friends from high school. There I met Victoria, Laurent and Eric. They were just like Angela, they welcomed me in there little circle of friends.

After a few weeks, I started to settle down, at first I was really homesick, but I coped with it. Alice, Rose and I would always talk in the net, 'cause using the phone would be too expensive. I was also in touch with Jacob, and I learned that he was happy in his school. He already had a group of friends there and Quill was going to his school also, so he wasn't really lonely per se. I also got a job in the deli across my apartment. I wanted to be stand up for here, and become too dependent to Charlie and Renee.

With all the school work and part-time job I gotten myself into, I totally forgot Edward. It's either I'm in school or working or chilling with my friends. I almost didn't have time for myself. I go home, eat, wash up then crash. It was also a repetitive cycle. But I enjoyed myself, when I have free time I would go to the library and explore some French books. Oh, my French had gotten better; I can easily talk among the natives and I wasn't really left out.

I knew me and Jacob would break up eventually, and we did, but in good terms. He met a girl named Nessie and she was a good person. I have to admit it hurt, but I don't know, its weird to breakup with your best friend. Yep, I admit, I just saw him as a best friend. Although we had a fair share of romantic moments, I realized that we're soul mates but we weren't compatible in a romantic way. My time here in France made me understand that even if I didn't have a boyfriend, I can be happy.

Now that Jacob and I were over, I could really concentrate on my studies and other stuff, but we still are best friends. The demands of school and work had me busy through out the rest of the school year.

I missed Alice and Rose terribly, sometimes they would come and visit me or I would come visit them. It's only when vacation that we would get together for a long time. Rose told me that Emmett moved in with her. It wasn't a shock since they already acted as if they were married. And Alice told me that Jasper and her were doing well in school. As for Edward, he was doing good also.

Years passed, and now we are graduating.

Everybody flew in from Forks to Paris. They wanted to see me get my diploma and stand in the Poduim. Yep, I am graduating on top of my class. And that made my parents proud as hell. Even Emmett was proud of me. After delivering my graduation speech, I saw Renee on tears, even Esme, Alice and Edward's mother, joining them was Susan, Rose and Jasper's mom. They were my second mothers, they were also proud of me.

Now that school is finally over, I toured everyone around France, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward crashed in my apartment, while the parents rented a hotel for themselves. They stayed in Paris for a few weeks, that gave us plenty of time to tour the country.

We went to the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, Fontainebleau , the Disneyland Paris. We even went to one of the beaches. As usual, Rose and Alice brought me swimsuits. I knew something was up when they started to talk in whispers while I was putting on the bikini they gave me. It was dark green halter with side bows on the lower part. Good thing our parent's didn't come or else I would be stuck with one piece suits and granny underwear.

"I knew they are so gonna hit it off this time!" Alice said, while changing in her own bikini.

"I hope so, I just want them to be together, since it's like they are always the fifth wheel when we go out, for a change" Rose said, as she tied up the top of her bikini. (a/n bikinis will be found in my profile.)

"Okay guys, I'm ready." I said as I stepped out

"Let's go." They both said as they ran over to the boys.

Damn, the boys look fine! Especially Edward, he had dark green boardshorts that hung dangerously low on his hips, which showed his perfect body. His the color of his shorts brought out the color of his eyes. Snap, he was looking my way! God! I think I'm going to melt. What do I do?

**EPOV. yey!**

We went to Paris for Bella's graduation. She graduated the top of her class and made all of us really proud. I've missed her since the last time I saw her, I know it's normal to miss a friend because they went abroad but this time it was different. I think I've been moping around no particular reason, I just missed her so much.

Bella has really changed through the years, now her face is more defined and her eyes were like the window to her soul. Her heart-shaped face was framed by dark brown curly locks and oh, those full lips, so kissable. Wait. Why am I thinking about these things, heck why am I staring at her. This is Bella, my sister's best friend. She was also staring at me, then for a second there, our eyes made contact then she broke away, a beautiful blush creeping on those flawless cheeks. I must admit, she's a beauty, but in a subtle way. She was different, she was compassionate and loving. But she has a boyfriend.

The girls approached us and went on with their partners, leaving me and Bella behind. I watched them in envy as they were with their girlfriends, laughing and having fun along the way.

"So how are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine, just studying med school and all." I answered as we walked in the shore finding a good spot to sit down.

"That's good, How's Harvard? Have you find some local femmes around campus, I mean your hot and all."

"No they're too blah." Wait did she say I'm hot! Score one for Cullen!!

"Oh."

"How about you have you met any guys out here? Any Frenchmen offering you their fries?"

"Fries? Hahaha, No, none of them interest me. Their just too overrated" she said as she giggled about the fries statement.

The night passed on and we made a bon fire. Emmett decided to play truth or dare, and we all decided to gather around the fire. After finding a bottle, I got seated between Jasper and Emmett then Rosalie sat beside Emmett while Alice sat beside Jasper, and Bella sat between the two girls.

"Let's play" Jasper said as he spun the green bottle. It landed on Rosalie.

"Okay dear sister, truth or dare?" Jasper asked Rose.

"I'll take truth"

"Hmm, what was the most daring thing you did with Emmett?"

"We had sex on a fitting room"

"Damn! Too daring! Anyways, shot and spin!"

The bottle landed on Alice then to Emmett then to Jasper. It was me and Bella left. Almost everyone was tipsy. I think I'm the only one sober since I'm the assigned driver. The green bottle spun until it gradually slowed down, and then finally landing on me.

"Oh! I dare you to kiss Bella, with tongue and all!" Alice squealed. I thought it was going to be truth or dare? Not dare dare.

"Common Eddie, afraid of a wittle dare?" Emmett taunted, they could really see hesitation in me.

"Grr. Okay, okay! I said as I made my way to Bella, she was giggling and hiccupping at the same time about something Rose said. I moved closer and then finally planting my lips on her. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like strawberries, she seems to be enjoying the kiss when she deepened it. I stared at her eyes which were surprised at first then she closed it promptly. She was really a good kisser. I broke the kiss when I realize the need for air.

"Woah, it's getting hot in here!" Emmett said as we stood up. After deciding that it is better to call it a night. Everyone pilled up on the van and I carried Bella to it. She was mumbling something, all I can understand was "such a good kisser" it was so adorable. After strapping on her seatbelt, we drove off to her house and settled in. I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. She had her hands clasped around my neck and I can't take them off.

"Bella, I think I need to go now"

"No.. Stay. Please?"

"Bella?"

Then she fell asleep. She was beautiful when she slept. Her hair was splayed all around her head making it almost like a halo. She was peaceful and her gentle breathing made her even more beautiful. After a few moments, I decided to remove her hands on my neck and bid her goodnight.

"Goodnight Sleeping Beauty"

**A/N. There you go! Another chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed and read the other chapters.! I'll try to update soon. And if you would like to suggest things, just send me a message or review stating it. THANKS!**

**hugs and kisses.**

**joy**


End file.
